May All Your Dreams Come True
by Lizwontcry
Summary: After talking about fantasies all day, Grissom and Sara shared some sultry looks with each other at the end of Time of Your Death. So were fantasies fulfilled when they were left to their own devices? GSR all the way!


**When I first watched Time of Your Death, I didn't really notice the eye sex going on between Sara and Grissom. I don't know why, it's there for us all to speculate about! I figure they'd been together long before that based on Way to Go, when they act like an old married couple. But what if they weren't? What if it all came together after talking about fantasies all day long? And here we go.**

"Now that is a fantasy," Catherine said, giving Greg a look of pure Catherine seduction. Catherine, Greg and Nick left the room, leaving Grissom and Sara at the table, alone. Sara glanced at her boss, a very perplexing grin on her face. He looked at her. Well, he more than looked at her. He stared at her with his pristine blue eyes. Instead of feeling nervous like she usually did when he gave her a look resembling that, which he rarely did, all she felt was aroused. Very.

They had spent the whole day talking about fantasies. Sara and Grissom visited Antony Caprice to talk about the hot case, and they learned all about Mr. Caprice's business. He was in the business of fantasies, it seemed. Clients hired him to stage a fantasy for an evening. He learned everything about a client and then took weeks to craft a fantasy for them. Things started to get a little...uncomfortable...when Caprice told them that secret longings are often more visible than we want them to be. Grissom looked pointedly at Sara and she glanced back at him. They shared a look. They keep stealing glances at each other while Caprice talked more about Jeff Powell, the victim, and his fantasy. There was something about Antony Caprice that was very unnerving, but not necessarily in a bad way. It seemed like this man, just by looking at the two of them, knew all of their secrets, even the ones they were keeping from each other.

The truth was, lately things had been getting a little heated between the two of them. There was just a different kind of atmosphere when they were in the same room together. Sara wasn't sure when it all started to shift between them, but she was relieved that it had. Ever since she made the decision to forget about dating Grissom, get some therapy and get her shit together, things had been so much easier. And when she got in her groove, for a little while she didn't know what Grissom thought of her work. But then, over time, it seemed like he noticed her improvement. It seemed he was impressed by the changes she was making, and apparently it intrigued him. She noticed him just...looking at her more. Studying her. And there was something in his eyes that made the part of her that used to lust after that man in a big way beat again, and it was making her just the tiniest bit crazy.

Sara had seen this look in Gil's eyes a few times before this moment at the table. Like when she asked him to pin her down against a bloody sheet hanging on the wall, to help demonstrate what the killer might have done to the body. Grissom pinned her down when she asked him to, and then moved his hands slowly down around her waist, against the wall, of course. They were so close together Sara could feel his breath. They were talking about a victim and a crime scene, but she saw that look in his eyes right before she ruined it all by talking, yet again. It was there, though, even if it was for a split second. They both felt it. And things were definitely...weird after that.

Something that happened more recently was so overtly flirtatious that she decided he hadn't meant it flirtatiously at all and instead was just...messing with her head. She wouldn't put it past him. They were discussing a case and she said something about breathing more life into the case. He said, "Yeah, I'm good at mouth to mouth." That had thrown her for a loop the rest of the day. Gil had the ability to be silly and strange and even sometimes flirtacious, but ever since that night he took her home after she almost found herself with a D.U.I., he really tried to be more careful. Sometimes she was grateful for that, and sometimes it drove her so freaking crazy she could scream.

As for Grissom, he was intrigued. He'd always had feelings for Sara Sidle, but now...was it in his head, or did she look...different lately? Did she do something to her hair? She did something to something, and he couldn't stop looking at her. They had a complicated past and of course he kept this in mind. He was not smart in the ways of love, but he did know that if he wanted Sara, he'd have to be serious. She had come so far and he didn't want to hurt her ever again. He was glad they managed to forge a friendship without the angst, but the tension was still there, however subtle it was. Over the years, the tension took on new and different meanings. At first it was curiosity. She was new to town and wondered if he asked her to come because he wanted to finish what never quite was started. And then it was bitterness, when she realized that even though there was something between them, he would never take the risk to make it happen. And as she took the steps to get her life back together, it turned into a peaceful tension. One where he constantly challenged her and she rose to the challenge and beyond. And when she kept exceeding his expectations...the tension turned into something else. It was sexual. Sexual tension. And it was good for a while. It kept both of them on their feet. But they were both just about to the point where something needed to happen. Antony Caprice saw it in their eyes. And when they awkwardly looked at each other after talking to him, they too saw it in each other's eyes.

So here they are, alone, having solved the case. There was nothing to do now, no one to see, the shift was over. There was nothing but time until the next shift.

Sara pretended to be interested in the newspaper on the table. They both took a section, their fingers brushing together for a split second. Sara swore an electric current passed between their fingers.

They both pretended to read the paper for a few minutes, both stealing glances at the other when the other wasn't looking. Finally, Grissom decided he'd be the one to get this going. Somebody had to. The sexual tension these two were giving off would have set the lab on fire again, and nobody needed that.

"Do you want to get some coffee or something?"

"I have coffee. At my house. It's good. Want to come over?" Sara knew this was a particuarly bold move on her part, but my god, something had to happen or their brains would explode.

"Yes. I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Sounds good to me." They gave each other another look that would have shattered glass, and Grissom hurried out of the room. Sara was quickly behind him, and they went their separate ways.

20 minutes later, Sara stepped into the shower in her house. As the hot water pierced her skin, she pondered what was going to happen next. She figured he'd come over, they'd have coffee, talk for hours about their feelings and maybe, MAYBE they would finally kiss. She'd had countless dreams about kissing the lips of Gil Grissom, but she gave up on that becoming a reality a long time ago.

She got out of the shower, dried her hair, put on some lipstick. Ugh! She never wore lipstick and it didn't look right on her. She wiped it off and just put on a little blush. A glance at the clock revealed he'd be there in 15 minutes. Sara had no idea what she would do for a whole 15 minutes. How could she wait that long--

The doorbell rang. Sara grinned and opened the door.

"You're early--"

Gil Grissom came into Sara's townhouse, closed the door, locked it, and kissed her. He put his hands in her hair, pulled her close to him, and kissed her. Long and hard and short and sweet, with tongue, without tongue, biting her lip just a little bit. When she didn't slap his face right off his head, he pinned her against the door and kissed her even more. He didn't want to stop this kiss, this kiss that had been in the making for 10 years now. But when they both were struggling to breathe, they came up for air.

Sara, in shock, said, "What the hell--"

He stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. He said simply, "Do you want this to happen?"

All she could do was nod.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Then let it. We'll talk later." And then he licked her earlobe, which made her let out a surprising moan.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" He licked it a little more. She shuddered. He grinned.

"What's your fantasy?" She squeaked out as he moved from her earlobe to her neck. They had been talking about everyone else's fantasies all day long, and now she wanted to know his.

"Sara Sidle, you're about to see. Where's the bedroom?" He asked. She pointed. They moved. He was the dominant one, and she let him. Surprise and relief and curiosity and the slightest feeling of danger were coursing through her body, and while she had enough adrenaline to reverse the situation, she was fascinated by how dominant he was with her. She always assumed he would be the submissive one.

In a matter of seconds, clothes were shed, tongues were used, moans were heard. The way he was being so...rough but extremely gentle at the same time made Sara lose all control she thought she might have ever had in their relationship.

After a few minutes of foreplay that brought both of them to the very edge, he whispered, "Do you want this?"

Of course she knew what he meant, and oh, yeah, she wanted it. Bad. Speechless, she nodded. And then moaned. And then nearly screamed with how good it felt. Oh, god, how many times she had woken up in the middle of the night, having a dream about this very thing. How many times she would be disappointed the rest of the day because she knew it could never happen. Even if it couldn't, it was. And she never wanted it to end.

When it was over, and it was not over quickly, they lie in her bed together, fingers and legs intertwined, grinning at each other.

She didn't want to ruin the moment by running her mouth, as usual, but as the sheer importance of the situation overcame her, she had to ask.

"What happened?" She asked, her throat raw from the screams and moans of passion. "What made you...change your mind? What made this worth it to you?"

He frowned. He moved closer towards her and ran his fingers through her hair, caressing her cheek.

"Sara, you were always worth it, honey. I just wasn't man enough to take the chance. But you've been working so hard to turn things around for yourself, and I admire that. And in admiring you...I guess my feelings for you overtook everything else, every excuse I've ever made as to why I can't be with you. But now I can. I want to be the man you've always made me feel like I am. I've never felt like I could be that man before, but now...it's all I want to be."

She didn't say anything. She didn't want to, because what this man just said was absolutely perfect. So she shut up. She had learned to do that over the years, after all. She kissed him, still in shock that she was free to do that. They eventually fell asleep, a deeper and more restful sleep either of them had experienced in a long time. So much so that they were almost late to the next shift, which they obviously did not arrive together for because they were not nearly ready for people to know about...them.

Though their coupling was based on that one hot day, that wasn't what their relationship came to be about. It was about trust and comfort and commitment. Things were a little rocky when he went away for a sabbatical in Massachusetts, but he came back refreshed and ready to completely dedicate himself to the relationship. The sex was the one area where they really let themselves get crazy. Every day was like a new experiment in passion.

It might have started off with a fizzle, but their relationship took off with a bang.


End file.
